The seas be ours
by truth filled lies
Summary: AU Pirate fic When Samuel came on to the phantom rose captin Danny had no idea what to expect little does he know Sam is a girl and shes not from his century. can love conqur time? DXS this is my first fic so be nice rating may change.
1. The adventure begins

This is my First AU FIC please be nice

DISCLAIMER: Danny, Sam, Tucker, Pamela, Jeremy, Jazz, and all Danny Phantom characters Do NOT belong to me no matter how much I want them to they belong to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon .

**_THE SEAS BE OURS_**

**_By: truth filled lies_**

"Damn it" Samantha Manson muttered as she jumped down to pick up the necklace sucking on the paper cut that was starting to sting. It was her seventeenth birthday and her grandmother had sent her a package from her home down In Florida.

Amity Park was one of the biggest merchant fish towns in the state known for its fabulous seafood cuisine and friendly people. Their were always ships coming and going not to mention tourists on huge cruise liners and families coming on day trips. Sam was used to it all. Her family owned a small cruise ship that would bring tourists out to coves and small islands that were said to once house pirates.

Sam was always at home near the water. She wouldn't give up were she lived for the world. "Sammy kins come on you don't want to be late for school" Her mother called up the stairs in her voice that was over saturated with love. Sam winced, she was nothing like her parents Pamela and Jeremy Manson (A/N: found out their names on wikipedia) had overly sunny personalities.

Sam was a free spirit, a Goth. She was probably the only one in Amity Park and for that reason she didn't have many friends, well actually she didn't have friends at all. She was a lone ranger as her grandmother called her.

"Sammy kins?" her mother called up the stairs again.

"Coming!" Sam called placing the necklace around her neck. It was a deep purple stone set into a twisting meddle medallion. It went perfect with her purple and black outfit. Checking herself in her vanity one last time placing the note that was with the necklace in her back pocket to read later when she had time. She grabbed her black side bag, and bounded down the stairs. Grabbing her self a protein bar and ran out the door ignoring her parent's protests of eating a proper breakfast.

Walking down the street, Sam breathed in the smell of the salty sea air. Yes she was at home here their was no doubt about it. When she was no less then a block from school she was stopped by none other then the school skank. Paulina, the Head cheerleader, the richest and most popular girl in all of Casper High; standing next to her was Star the satellite as Sam called her always orbiting Paulina and Valerie, who to be completely honest, the one Sam hated most of all. She had once stolen Sam's boyfriend only to dump him a few weeks later.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Paulina said in her preppy little voice.

"Not in the mood, skank, move out of my way." Sam said angrily pushing past her.

"What did you call me, you bitch?" Paulina yelled angrily grabbing Sam by the arm and pulling she around to look at her. "Did you just call me a Skank?

"Ooh" said Star as she caught sight of Sam's necklace, reaching for it.

"Let me go" Sam screamed.

"We will after you hand over that pretty Necklace, it's to pretty to hang around your ugly Goth neck." Valerie said making a grab for it like star.

"Stop" Sam screamed again, but her yell was cut of by the screams of the other girls. Sam didn't know the reason they screamed until they ran away. The necklace was giving of a Bright glow that seemed to be consuming her body.

"Oh, Crap!" Was the last thing same could say as her whole body was engulfed in the light. The next thing Sam knew she was sitting in the ally way like before but instead of sitting between two concrete buildings she was sitting between two building made of wood and the streets were no longer paved they were replaced by cobble streets.

But her new surroundings weren't the strangest part, it was the people. They were dressed in clothes that looked like they came right out of the 16th century. Looking around she could spot a building that looked like a town house and a pub and other such buildings.

Ducking back into the ally so she wouldn't be seen, though to her these people looked odd, she would look very strange to them. Placing her hand on the necklace, she suddenly remembered the note that came with it, pulling it out of her pocket she unfolded the paper and read.

_To my darling granddaughter Samantha,_

_The necklace as you are sure to have found out is not ordinary._

_It will transport the warier to the century he/or she is truly meant_

_To be. I found out a long time ago very few people are born in_

_The correct century. If the warier is truly meant for the century_

_They live in the necklace will be just that a necklace._

_However if that is not the case the amulet will transport you_

_To a different century. If you truly wish to return to your home you_

_Must find the Island where the amulet was made their you will find_

_The portals that will lead you home to your century._

_Do not worry about the time you stay in the separate_

_Century time has a funny way of acting._

_You can stay in your century for a month and only three hours_

_will pass in the century you were born_

_in. Do not ask how this works for I do not know. This_

_Journey is a right of passage. On this journey_

_You will learn something about yourself, and it will greatly impact_

_Who you are. I took the same journey and it changed me greatly,_

_Do not think of this as torture. If I had not taken the same journey_

_I would never have met your grandfather._

_Nana_

As Sam read this she became more and more confused. But as she finally finished the letter she could only think and say one thing.

"You have got to be kidding me!"


	2. Luck that ends in a bar fight

Disclaimer: Danny phantom and all other characters do not belong to me they belong to Butch Hartman. This story and plot however do belong to me. You steal I hunt you down and turn your skin in to a rug

_**The Seas be ours**_

Chapter 2

luck that ends in a bar fight

Sam walked out of the alleyway. At least now she wouldn't stick out so much. She was dressed in clothes from the time period, which she found conveniently hanging over her head on a clothes line. She had first gone for the dark blue dress, before quickly changing her mind.

She had to get home and to get home; she had to get to the island where the amulet was made. No ship would willingly take a young girl to an unknown island. She would have better luck getting around dressed as a boy.

Now Sam didn't have a very big chest to begin with but it was still noticeable so thinking quickly she grabbed a long strip of cloth trying it tightly around her chest. Slipping the cotton shirt on she tucked it into the breeches which she then tucked the bottom into the boots she found.

Wiping any make up of her face she then took out her half ponytail before replacing it with a low ponytail that slightly hung down her back, thanking the fact that her hair was short to begin with.

The next thing she needed was a sword. So slipping out of the alleyway like it was nothing unusual she made her way down the street. Most of the people just looked at her a nodded like she was nothing unusual. She was happy to know that she at least did look like a boy. When a few gaggle of girls out side a tailor shop, waved and batted their eye lashes at her (the girls slightly reminded Sam of Paulina and her friends.)

Giving the girls a gentleman's bow that made the girls fall to the floor in a fit of giggles, Sam snuck her way into the black smiths shop. A first she thought she was going to have to steal and possible fight her way to get a sword, but luck seemed to shine on her.

The Blacksmith was asleep, which at first surprised Sam until she say the bottle sitting in the mans relaxed hands. Taking in her surroundings Sam noticed that the building was crammed with all forms of armory from guns to Knives and of course Swords. Sam silently thanked the fact that she had talked her parents into letting her take fencing lessons, while all the other girls in her school were taking Ballet or Karate she decided to take fencing.

It was something Sam enjoyed greatly doing, she had always enjoyed the thought of a sword, and when she finally picked up her first blade in had felt like an extension of her arm, like her body was made for fencing. She was always best in her class never letting anyone get the upper hand. Their had even come a point when even her teacher could not best her.

So now searching through the shop she found what she was looking for. The swords hilt fit perfectly into her hand, it was perfectly balanced, it was made for her. Along with the sword she also took a pistol and a dagger which she slid into her boot.

Stepping out of the shop with her new, stolen, weapons. She made her way through the streets. Realizing she had no money, she couldn't do with out any, so sliding through the alley she waited for an unsuspecting victim, which she did not have to wait for. Soon a man came into her view he was obviously rich because of the clothing he wore, he was talking with another richly dressed man, conversing over something of importance.

"I will not have it, smith!" The first man said.

"I understand what you mean I assure you, but what can we do, the pirates use the fastest ships this side of the world, no armada of any kind could catch them." The second man said placing his hand on the others shoulder.

All the while Sam was not listing to this conversation, she had slipped the dagger out of her boot and coming slightly out of the shadows, she sliced a large satchel that was obviously filled with money, the richly dressed men did not notice her, for the did not turn when she worked her way back into the alley. Her only sign that the man had noticed at all was his cry of outrage when he noticed his purse and obviously large amount of money had been stolen.

Sam had at first felt Guilty about stealing the mans money but then pushed those thoughts out of her head as she saw beggars on the street. She even saw one woman surrounded by her children begging money for bread.

Sam walked over handing the woman a handful of the coins. The woman looked at her surprised by her generosity.

"Thank you, young man for your generosity, it means so much." The woman quickly took one of her children by the hand and headed of to the bakers down the street. Sam stood shocked for a moment, had the woman said young man. Sam looked down at herself and realized fully that she was dressed as a boy. It gave her confidence that her disguise was convincing.

Sam sat down in the same place the beggar woman and her children had just been sitting. Up until then everything had gone smoothly, but she didn't know how long this luck would last.

She had to some how get on a ship. Get them to take her to the strange island where her amulet had been made. This presented a problem, because she had no idea where the island was in the first place. And she had to do all of this while not revealing she was actually a girl and she wasn't from that century. This was going to be harder then Sam first thought.

Looking at the pub that was across from where she sat. That would be a good place to start. Standing trying to steady her trembling knees she walked into the pub slowly keeping her guard up. A few men looked up at her before getting back to their drinks and conversations. A few didn't even regard her at all.

Taking a seat at the bar. It was time for her to survey her surroundings. The place looked like nothing special. Though the place was nothing but quiet it was filled with blustering people obviously drunk and other men holding loud conversations about various things. It was hard to hear anything. And she jumped when some one tapped her on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry what." Sam said when she turned to see it was the barkeeper. Lowering her voice a little to not let anything give her voice away. Unknown to most Sam was a very convincing actress finding it cam in handy when she was trying to get out of trouble.

"I said, what'll have boy?" The bar keeper said again obviously not angry that she had not heard him the first time. And like all the others thought her to be a young man.

"I'm not interested in a drink," making sure to keep her voice a little low but not so low that it sounded ridicules "I'm more interested in information, if you have any."

"Well it depends what you wanna know." The bar keeper looked at her with renewed interest.

"I need to get on a ship that will take me to where this amulet was made, and it has to be within a low price range." Showing the bar keeper the necklace.

"Well I'm sorry boy; you'll have hard luck doing that. All these merchant vessel man are Greedy bastards, unless you wanna sail with pirates, I don't know what else I can tell ye."

"Thanks anyway" Sam was not at all surprised by what the bar keeper had said.

"Here on the house." The man behind the bar handed Sam a thick glass that was obviously filled with a drink of some kind. "Best Rum, this side of town."

Sam hesitantly took a sip of the liquid careful not to let it down to fast. It was very sweet and made Sam want to gag at spit it back in the glass, but she stopped herself she didn't know how long she was going to be here for, so she might as well get used to a few things. And she suspected kids her age started drinking early in life.

Sam thought long and hard, slowly drinking the rum. It would be a bad idea for her to get drunk here. Soon the bar was entered by a group of official looking men.

Was it just Sam or had the bar appeared to be suddenly very quiet .One man obviously an officer of some kind walked up to the bar standing not to far from the stool in which Sam sat.

"We have liable information that you are harboring a group of pirates." The official looking man was leaning forward staring intently at the bar keeper.

"I don't know what in bloodies name you're talking about." The Bar keeper was in Sam's opinion sounding like he was telling the truth, the officer how ever thought differently.

"Why you, if you don't tell me where they are I will…" His threat was cut off by another voice. A boy was standing on the table; he did not look much older then Sam besides the fact that he had pure white hair that was tied in a low pony tail like hers that was sticking out of the bottom of his hat. He was dressed in somewhat ragged clothing. Yet Sam did not see most of his face for his hat was shadowing it

"There is no need to threaten a lowly bar keep, we're right here." Seven men stood counting another young man who was now standing next to the one with white hair. This boy was also around Sam's age, he was African American with a red bandana around his head his eyes where brown and were large behind his round glasses, all of them had pulled out their sword.

The other civilians in the bar had already slowly snuck out, not wanting to be in the fight that was sure to take place. The only people who did not seem to have run was the official looking men, (A/N: I don't know what else to call them, I can't call them police. And I don't think their solders) the Pirates, Sam who was sitting in the corner of the bar and the bar keeper who was being held by the front of his shirt by one of the official looking people.

The man holding the bar keeper pushed him to the floor, pulling out his own sword. And before Sam was able to comprehend what was going on.

All hell broke loose.

A/N: yippie we get our first look at Danny and Tucker if you dident reliaze, yes he is Danny phantom. no he will not have ghost powers Danny fenton does not exist.


	3. Interesting first meetings

Disclaimer: How many times must I tell you Danny phantom and all its characters do not belong to me sheesh get it through your head. This story however does belong to me.

Recap:

_The man holding the bar keeper pushed him to the floor, pulling out his own sword. And before Sam was able to comprehend what was going on. _

_All hell broke loose._

And now its time for chapter 3

**THE SEAS BE OURS**

**Chapter 3**

**Interesting first meetings**

Sam ducked as a chair was thrown at her. The Pirates were busy fighting the officials. No one seemed to care that Sam was their and that she wasn't part of any party. The Bar keeper was obviously unconscious, Sam feeling concern jumped over the bar and pulled the bar keeper to a far corner, besides being unconscious he was other wise uninjured. Sam looked on as the fight progressed; she took note that two of the officials were dead while several of the pirates were severely injured. The sound of guns were now mixing with the clashing of swords

The pirates had the upper hand, most of the officials were clumped together directly under the wooden chandelier hanging above, Wait a minute, A chandelier, it gave Sam an idea and though it would be slightly cliché it was one thing she knew would work.

Bounding from her hiding place, pulling the dagger from her boot once more, the chandelier was held in place by a rope the other end tied to a hook. Taking the rope in her hand, cutting through it with her dagger. As the chandelier fell Sam was dragged up in to the air. Letting go just in time to land heavily on a banister she heard a crash as the chandelier made in contact with the floor.

Looking down from her spot, Most of the officials were crushed under the wait of the chandelier. The others that were not had the pirates' swords pointing at their throat. Most all eyes were on Sam.

"Get out now." The Boy with white hair lowered his sword from an official's throat. "We will let you live, but cross our path again and your fate will be the same as those crushed under the chandelier" The surviving officials grabbed those injured and ran out the door leaving the dead.

"You can come down from their now boy." The one with white hair was now looking at her like all the others. She now noticed his eyes were bright green, they stared at Sam intently

"Boy, you should talk you don't look much older then I am." Sam looked down at the ground. It didn't look that far so taking the chance, and to the shock of some she jumped from her place on the rafter and landed nimbly on her feet on the ground. She stood only to once again look into the eyes of the white haired stranger.

"Who are you, and why did you help us." The stranger wasted no time by mincing words.

"Umm… My name is Samuel. Yet most call me Sam." This was only a partial lie her parents did want to call her Samuel if she had been a boy. And most people did call her Sam. "To the reason I helped you, I have no love for law officials myself." This was the complete truth, Sam had gotten in to trouble with officials numerous times, and she was after all a free spirit. "Now don't you think it is polite to give me your name in return?"

"My name is Daniel Phantom Captain of the Phantom Rose. Most know me as Danny." Danny gave a mocking bow taking of his hat. "Well Samuel, you were of great help, we could use some one like you on board, and if I heard you correctly earlier you are in need a ship." His last comment had shocked Sam, so he was listing to her conversation with the bar keeper. Was this boy willing to help her?

"You will of course be part of the crew and will work on the ship."

"No doubt." Sam was not at all for trusting pirates but what other choice did she have. Any other ship it would cost a fortune to get on board. "You do know I won't be traveling with you for long, I just need to get to the island in which this necklace was made, nothing more." Sam pulled the necklace out from under her shirt. The pirates looked at it. Sam noticed a bit of greed in the eyes of some of the men.

"interesting." Was all Danny gave as an answer, no one however had any idea how interesting things would get.

A/N: lets hear it for Really bad cliffy, sorry for the short chapter if I made it any longer it would have gotten boring. Most of the other characters will be introduced in the next chapter which should be up soon… I Hope.


	4. Abord the Phantom rose

Disclaimer: NO I do not own Danny phantom or any of its characters I thought I told you to stop asking that…..ARGGGGGGGG.

A/N: sorry this chapter is so late. I am currently working on other projects on top of this one.

**THE SEAS BE OURS**

**Chapter 4**

**Aboard the Phantom Rose**

Sam stood at the front of the ship that would be her home for who knew how long, they had set out early that morning. Sam looked out, their was nothing but sea ahead of them.

After telling them of her Quest (of course leaving out some detail) she boarded

the ship, they did not ask any questions, but Sam wasn't going to trust them right away. She kept the Necklace on her at all times along with the dagger.

"It's really not that big, the ocean I mean." Sam turned to see Tucker. First mate and Captain Danny's best friend.

"Well, I guess you should meet the rest of the crew." Tucker said putting his arm around her shoulder. "The big blonde over there is Dash. I suggest you keep away from him. He's known to have a short temper constantly messing with the smaller members of the crew, I don't like him, but the captain keeps him around" Tucker pointed to Dash who was Busy Strapping down the cannons.

"The other big guy next to him is Kwan. He's a nice Guy, he can be scared easily." Tucker in turn pointed to the Kwan who was making sure the ropes were tight. "The bald Guy over there is Lancer. He can be annoying as hell, but he means well." Now pointing at a bald older man checking the lines. "Up their, is Nathan, Lester, and Irving." Looking up Sam recognized three other men, two of them, Nathan and Lester, appearing to be twins. They were Busy testing the sails.

Seven men in all not counting her and the captain, she looked up to see him standing at the helm of the ship looking out. Ahead, he was a little disappointed when Sam had told him that she had no idea where the island was, but it did not seem to discourage him.

"By the way, how did an 18 year old become the captain of a notorious pirate ship?" Sam turned asking tucker as she began to help him tie up some cargo to the deck; the wind was starting to pick up.

"I may be his best friend, Samuel, but that doesn't mean I know him well."

"Call me Sam, I hate being called Samuel, so you have no idea."

"Nope." Tucker Said continuing his work.

"What about his parents." Sam said looking back up at Danny who was still staring out.

"Dead as far as I know, He does have an older sister, Jasmine, we all call her Jazz she's a nice Girl, Beautiful too" Tucker seemed to think for a moment. "Just don't tell Danny I said that"

"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me." Sam smiled, she was enjoying this conversation, Tucker was soon be coming a good friend, her only regret would be when she finally left, to go back to her own time

"What about you, what about your family?" Tucker asked standing strait brushing of his hands.

"It was really just me and my parents. I don't have any siblings." Sam said, thinking to her self 'can't give away to much info.'

"Don't ya think that your parents are gunna miss you, when your out on this venture."

"Not really, they won't notice I'm Gone." Sam stated quite simply in her head she added. 'They will only think I was gone for a few or more Hours, they'll never be any wiser.'

"Lucky, my parents were never keen, to me being out at sea, they would be even more upset knowing about me being a pirate." Tucker stated quite simply

"WHAT?!!?!??! They don't know you're a pirate?"

"Ya well –" His explanation was cut of by the captain. Yelling at them to stop their pointless banter and get back to work.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Night had fallen, Danny sat at the large table that showed the cost and the ocean around it possibly looking for the island, that Samuel had mentioned he didn't know why he accepted to take the boy; it was like something in the back of his mind told him to.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door. Sighing and muttering a "come in" he looked up to see Tucker. He and Tucker had been friends for years. Ever sense they were young. He was the only one who truly could say they knew him.

Tucker was always asked about Danny's past but for the sake of his friends' privacy, he never said anything. And for that Danny was thankful.

"So how goes the Knew kid?" Danny asked handing Tucker the bottle of rum that was sitting on the table.

"He's a good Guy, works hard, no complaints, curios however, asked about you like all the others."

"Did him now." Danny said not at all surprised.

"He didn't say much about himself, told me his parents wouldn't care if he was gone or if…" Danny wasn't listing he was only paying attention to the armada heading towards them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Battle scenes to come hopefully they will be better then the battle in the previous chapter.

Whoopee another chapter done.

Thanks to all the people who comment, it gives a major boost to my self esteem, which my friends say I am greatly lacking in.

Nathan and Lester are acctualy the same charecter in the TV series he was just given two diffrent names.


	5. White armada

Disclaimer: It is in all the other previous chapters so do I still have to put this here…Oh well… ::monotone:: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of its characters.

However this work of fiction does belong to me. You steal I strap you to a cannon and Push you of a cliff.

* * *

**THE SEAS BE OURS **

**Chapter 5**

**The white Armada**

"Hey what are you staring at?" Tucker turned to look out the same window. "Oh Crap." Tucker turned to see Danny already running out the cabin door, going under deck.

Danny wasn't known to panic, But finding out that those mindless idiot soldiers in their spotless white uniforms had found them, was making his heart race.

"Wake up Ya bilge Rats, We have the white Armada on our tails and I have a gut feeling this is going to be one hell of a bloody fight.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sam woke to the sound of cannon fire and the clashing of swords.

"What in world is going on here?" Sam asked grabbing Lancer by the arm

"Were under attack by the White armada." Lancer gasped as he pulled on his boots. The others were way ahead of him already grabbing their swords. And guns and running back up on deck.

"Who?" Sam asked pulling on her own boots.

"The white Armada are the crowns own pirate hunting soldiers. Their all a bunch of imbeciles, But they know how to put up a mean fight."

Sam needed to hear any more as she bounded up the stares to the deck, the others were already loading the Cannons. And firing at will at the oncoming armada.

"Sam." She heard her name called, and turned to see the captain. "Help Kwan Let loose the sails, the winds picking up." Sam nodded her head as she climbed the ropes up into the masts Faster then the captain Phantom could have thought possible. Unknown to him Sam Always was the Fastest climbing the rope in Gym Class.

Kwan was right behind her. Once reaching the masts she immediately started untying the ropes. Keeping close eye on the fight The Armada was surrounding them, and the Phantom rose had suffered immense damage already.

"Duck!" Kwan Yelled as Pieces of splinters flew over their heads. "This is not Good" Sam Heard Kwan Mutter, and in truth it wasn't, The Men from the Armada had already started boarding the ship, It was soon going from simple cannon fire to all out fight.

Sam started to believe she left all her fear back in the twenty first century. Because other wise she never would of thought to do this.

Grabbing a rope, Sam swung from her spot next to Kwan, She flew over the fight below, before finally kicking away, one of the clad in white solders who had his sword at Tuckers throat, letting Go of the rope, landing on the upper deck. She heard Tucker yell his thanks.

The White clad soliders' didn't give her a moment to recover from her jump and she found herself pulling her sword from her belt and beginning to fight.

When Sam was taught how to fence it was more defensive the offensive, So Sam had set of to learn different kinds of sword play, to the point that she could use any kind of sword from a rapier to a two-handed broad sword.

Sam turned fought with one then turned to fight with another, she lost count to how many people she was fighting at once. She saw Blood dripping on her sword; she shook her head to rid herself of the shock.

She had stabbed some one, she realized when she saw him fall to the ground, she didn't let herself feint from shock, and she couldn't, not now.

She turned and clashed swords with another oponents, only to realize it was Captain Danny.

"You fight pretty well, Sam… Duck" Sam ducked as instructed as a large chunk of metal flew over head; it pushed away the Soldiers that they had been fighting, only to be replaced by new ones.

"I had a lot of Training" which was true

"Who trained you? I never saw anyone fight the way you do." Danny asked as he took a swipe at another soldier.

"Uhhhh… taught myself" this was partially true. Danny looked at her for a moment

"You taught yourself well" they turned to each other again and looked around, to Sam's surprise the Soldiers in white had drooped their swords, Looking about the Deck Sam Noticed the mass of dead bodies, she looked at her fellow crew members, Lancer was Leaning up against the Mast in obvious pain, so was Nathan, Lester was supporting him, Irving, appeared to be alive, but he was hanging upside down, Obviously caught in the rigging, Dash and Kwan were Busy Tying up the men who surrendered, the only one she didn't see was Tucker.

She Turned to Danny, and noticed he wasn't their anymore, he was Kneeling by The body that was Obviously Tucker, Sam rushed over to them, and Beheld a Gruesome sight, Tucker was breathing but it was labored, Sam tried not to look at his face that was covered in blood, Tucker had lost an eye.

* * *

A/N: here is the chapter we have been waiting for chapter five, this was better written battle, but I don't think it was my best, DON'T WORRY, I am not going to kill of Tucker, I just needed something tragic to happen to tucker so the next chapter could make Sense. 


	6. a new friend

Disclaimer: … no I do not own Danny Phantom or any of its characters.

This work of fiction does however belong to me. You steal I Gouge out your heart with a rusty spoon.

"Damn"-speaking

'Damn'- thinking

* * *

**THE SEAS BE OURS**

**Chapter 6**

**A new friend**

Sam sat on the stares leading to the Upper deck, she was still trying to comprehend what she saw, Tucker, the friend she was starting to make, the one she had begun to care for.

The remaining survivors of the white armada had been placed in the brig, no one wanted to deal with them now, and Lancer and Nathan were now sitting on the Creates their injuries being treated.

Tucker had been placed in his room (being first mate he had is own), they had tried as much as they could to stop the bleeding, then Sam had wrapped the side of his head, in the bandages Danny had handed her, Lester, Irving, and Kwan, were talking care of Nathan or Lancer, and Dash was at the wheel, trying to get as far away from the wreckage of the other ship as the sun was slowly rising , it was up to Sam and Danny to take care of Tucker.

Danny seemed to be in a state of shock, the thought that he could loose his best friend seemed to hit him very hard. It didn't help that Tuckers body was so cold from the amount of blood he lost.

Now Sam sat on the stares looking out, Danny was still in Tuckers room, probably sitting their still, to shocked to move.

"That can't be healthy" Sam moaned to herself as she pushed herself of the stares and once again entered tuckers room. And their was Danny still in the chair staring at the bandages that were covering the left side of his face (A/N: yes I made it so he lost his left eye).

Sam placed her hand on Danny shoulder, at first he didn't seem to notice, a few minutes passed before Danny took his eyes of Tucker, and looked up at Sam. She could see the sadness in his eyes.

"He's not going to get better faster just because you're sitting here." He just stared at her again before turning back to Tucker. "You need some air." Sam said again. He didn't answer, Sam Stood for a moment, then realizing it was pointless to press the matter, she turned and left, walking out, she took her regular spot at the front of the boat looking out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Danny still couldn't believe what had happened, Tucker, his best friend, lay here in a damaged state, worse then Lancer, who only go stabbed in the Arms, but he would regain the use of them, worse then Nathan, who just broke his leg, he would regain the use of it, but here was Tucker, who would never regain his full sight.

Danny thought back to what Sam had said, and he had a point, it was stupid to just sit here. Slowly getting up, his legs not used to the wait after sitting down so long, he got up and walking out the door, stopping for a moment with one last look at his best friend.

Once Outside he Began to feel a little better with the wind on his face, and the smell of the saltwater, taking a Quick look around the deck, and Noticed Sam Standing at the bow of the ship, he was looking out at nothing yet he seemed deep in thought. Danny was curious as to what he was thinking. (A/N: remember people Sam Is a Girl, Danny just doesn't know it yet.)

"Something on your mind?" Danny asked, walking up to stand next to Sam.

"Nothing really, just thinking of home." Sam murmured Leaning up against the railing.

'He doesn't talk much, does he' Danny thought, he stared at Sam for another moment before asking "do you think your Family might miss you?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Sorry quick change for point of view

As Danny asked his question Sam coulden't help but notice the pained look in his distant eyes.

'What happened to this guy?'

"Not really, I never really fit in around, at home, my parent's never thought me to be a sailor…or a pirate for that matter." This was pretty much true in Sam's since, she didn't fit in at home, her parents where always bright and cheery, which was not Sam at all, her mother was always trying to get her to ware the fluffy pink dresses she got, her father always supporting her mothers ideas when it came to Sam.

"Well at least you had parents." Danny muttered saying it more to himself then to Sam.

"What happened to them?"

"What?" Danny turned to Sam

"What happened to your parents?" Danny just stared at Sam, and deep in his eyes, Sam could almost see years of pain that he must if suffered. Sam suddenly regretted asking

"Fine ignore that Question. Do you have any family at all?" Sam Noticed his eyes soften

"A sister the rest of my family is dead" Sam had already heard this from tucker but she wanted to make sure.

The conversation continued, the same way a question asked a question answered. They did not realize the sun was sinking below the horizon till it was to dark to see the other one.

* * *

A/N: this is not one of my better chapters 

Sorry this chapter is so late

had to take it off and revise a few things but now its back.

Please remember that Sam is masquerading as a Boy, NO Danny is not Gay.

I hope I didn't loose any of my readers.

Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors

Flames will be ignored

Comments will be used to appease the pirates

LOVE YA ALL

Truth filled lies


	7. Turtle cove

**A/N: WOW I never expected people to actually read my Fic. Thank you to all the people who reviewed, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Sorry the last chapter was so late.**

**Damn fanfics and the fact that they can not write themselves…oh well what can you do.**

**Please read the A/N at the Bottom important Notice**

**Disclaimer: you know I am really getting tired of putting this down, oh well, Blah Blah I do not own Danny Phantom, Blah Blah or any of its characters, Blah Blah. This work of fiction is however mine. Blah Blah Blah Blah. You steal Blah I BREAK SOME KNEE CAPS!**

**Okay**

**Time for chapter 7**

**THE SEAS BE OURS**

**Chapter 7**

**Turtle cove**

The sun was slowly rising above the Horizon, and once again Sam was at her faithful post at the front of the ship, never able to sleep long with her snoring bunk mates. Tucker was no better then he was before, tossing and turning in his sleep his body racked with a fever.

After learning that Tucker was getting worse before he was getting better, Danny decided that they had to pay a trip to turtle cove the Pirate port. Sense this Venture out at sea was to get to the island of the necklaces origin Sam was asked her Opinion.

::FLASHBACK::

"Do you assume I don't care if Tucker dies or not." Sam said harshly to Danny. "Tucker is as much my friend as he is yours. So stop asking Questions and let's go."

Danny just Stared at Sam for a few moments before barking his orders to the crew. They were heading to Turtle cove (A/N: I called it turtle cove because Tortuga is turtle in Latin I think)

:: End of Flashback::

Sam could just make out the rocks that were appearing in front of her. She turned around to look at Danny at the helm. And hoped he knew what he was doing.

As the sun rose higher in the sky the others woke up and took their posts on the ship.

"It looks disapproving doesn't it" Sam turned to see Dash and Kwan behind her.

"I've seen things more disapproving" Sam said as she turned her back to them again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The ship slowly and carefully made their way around the rocks Sam Took up post in the crows nest and looked out. The island was a crescent shaped, it curled around leaving only a small Gap for ships to enter the cove, yet it was the city itself that Interested Sam the most.

When the ship pulled closer to the cove and the docks, a shout was heard from the Docks

"IT'S THE PHANTOM ROSE." A roar went up from the docks as people stopped what they were doing to catch a sight of the phantom rose.

As they reached a dock, Lester and Irving Jumped of the ship tying it tightly to the dock, The others followed suit, and they were soon surrounded, by the towns people, the only ones left onboard were Sam, Danny and Tucker, Sam had always felt uncomfortable being in large crowds, as did Danny, tucker would have loved the attention, But he was unconscious, so…

Sam climbed down from the crows nest to stand by Danny on the side of the ship watching the crowed, Danny waved a little when he heard his name called, But Banged his head on the Railing when two Girls in Extremely fancy dresses and Jewelry, seductively called his name, both of them looked ridicules their Faces so covered with makeup that they reminded Sam of Circus clowns.

"Well you're Popular." Sam couldn't help but laugh out at the look on Danny's face.

"Paula and Veronica, their like this every time I come, their just a bunch of Whores who won't leave me alone." Danny Said sharply, slamming his head on the railing again.

Sam was a little shocked by the last part of Danny's comment but she covered it up by saying he would hurt himself If he kept slamming his head like that. Danny just laughed.

His Head however shot up when he heard his name franticly called, Sam looked at who the voice had belonged to.

It was a young woman around the age of 20 years By Sam's Guess, her Hair was a deep orange color and it was held back by a blue ribbon, she was wearing a simple dress, so obviously this older girl was not like the ridicules dressed others.

"JAZZ" Danny called bounding of the Boat, to embrace the older girl.

'Oh so this is Jasmine' Sam Thought as she watched the Exchange of the two Siblings.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hours later Sam found herself in a comfortable room, After explaining to Jasmine what had happed They All Headed out to a manor, Not like the large one Sam lived in back in her old century, but it was close, She And Irving Had helped Tucker be taken to A room, Still unconscious because of his fever, Once down on the bed, Jazz went to work.

Confused, Sam was told that Jazz was a trained Healer, An Art learned from her and Danny's mother, and was told it would be best to leave her to her work. Sam was then taken to a room where she was told she could stay.

Sam Stood on the Balcony of her room leaning on the railing, her hair was down and blowing around as the Salty sea air blew through her window, Sam looked out over the town. She could see the bay in the distance and below her, Men and woman went about their Nightly Business.

Sam's train of thought was broken By a Knock on her door.

"What is it" Sam called not wanting to leave her spot.

"Me and the others are going out to a pub. Do you want to come with?" Sam listened to the Voice that was obviously Lancers.

"Na, I'm Tired, so I'm going to stay here." Sam called back.

"Suit yourself," Sam Listened the tread of their boots as they walked down the Hall. Sam wondered if Danny would be going with them or if he would be staying at the Manor.

Sam shook her Head to rid it, of the Thoughts of the Young captain, and concentrated on the sun that was casting a warm glow as it sank below the Horizon.

* * *

**A/N: not much in this chapter.**

**Ok we get our first look at Jazz and A little insight on Danny's Background.**

**Now I have a Question for all of you**

**Would you like it sooner that Danny finds out Sam's a girl or should I put it later**

**Sooner**

**or**

**Later**


	8. The Battle at turtle cove

**A/N: well the Majority of you so far said sooner**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny phantom of any of its characters…**

**This work of fiction is however mine. Don't even think of stealing it, if you do, you and I are going to have problems.**

**And now I give Chapter 8**

_THE SEAS BE OURS_

_Chapter 8_

_Battle at turtle cove_

The sun was once again sinking below the horizon; the crew had been on Turtle cove for about four weeks, and it was approaching the end of Sam's first month in the sixteenth century.

And so far nothing had given her away. When ever she changed clothes (which was not often A/N: back then people didn't change their clothes as much as we do today) it was always when no one else was around or behind a closed door. Every thing else was a little harder to hide. But so far so good, no body knew.

Tucker was getting better and better every day, His fever had broken a week ago, and he would soon be Up and about.

Sam and Danny were his more frequent visitors, talking and joking with each other, almost as if she had known the both of them her whole life.

That was where Sam was now, Sitting on the end of tuckers bed, listing to the story Tucker was telling.

Danny Was sitting on a chair next to the bed, Eyes on the Blade he was twirling in his hand, making frequent comments on Tuckers story, well it was more like correcting him, laughing every time Tucker gave him a sour look.

"So there I was tied to a chair with a pistol Pointed directly in my face. Danny was unconscious beside me I grabbed my trusty blade slit the ropes, and took down all the Foes with Danny slung over my shoulder" Tucker said with pride, Sam just stared at him Eyebrow raised, she turned to Danny.

"Both of us were conscious, and we didn't slice the ropes, some people just don't know how to tie a decent knot, Tucker suffered from a bad knock to the head, and I ended up being the one fighting with him over my shoulder." Danny said laughing at Tuckers expression.

Sam just shook her head laughing.

"So what about you?" Danny asked

"What…" Sam said looking up

"Do you have any interesting story to tell, come now Enlighten us." Tucker said nudging her with his foot.

"Hey I have had plenty of interesting experiences, getting myself in and out of trouble, you guys are just lucky to have some one by your side to help you out." Sam said in a what-ever kind of tone

"What…so you don't have any friends back home, not even allies?" Danny Asked

"Nope, I was pretty much a loner back home, no body wanted to be with me, I didn't want to be with any one. Some times it seemed like even my parents didn't want me around." Sam said in a light voice like she didn't care, that her parents didn't like her. "What about you Tuck, what about your child hood."

Tucker took off telling Sam more of his adventures when he and Danny were younger; Sam listened intently, trying to ignore the stare the Young captain was giving her.

………………………………………………………………………………….

'just as I thought" Danny thought as he stared at Samuel, "every time this Guy is asked about his past he some how gives of only a little bit of information and then turns the conversation some how…what is he hiding…sure I don't talk about my past either, but I seem to have good reason…so what's his?"

Danny's thoughts and Tuckers story was interrupted By Jazz as she came Running to the door. She looked like she was out of breath.

"Danny…" she gasped her breath coming in short gasps. "The location of turtle cove has been betrayed, the white Armada is here along with their leader Commander Elliott."

…………………………………………………………………………………..

"Who?" Sam asked turning to Danny and Tucker, surprised to see the alarm on their faces.

"I don't know what's more surprising." Danny finally said. "The Fact that we have been betrayed or the Fact that Commander Elliot Came with them."

"Ok who the Hell is Commander what's his name" Sam said finally getting angry about being ignored

"Commander Elliot is the Leader and the captain of the White armada; He is a soulless man who kills without mercy." Danny said, Anger welling in his eyes.

Before Sam could comment any more, Danny was out the door Yelling for the crew, Tucker just sat their before saying to wait for him.

"I'm sorry Tucker." Jazz said, "You are going to have to wait here." She then turned to Sam. "Samuel Go with Danny, Make sure my little brother doesn't get hurt."

Sam gave a nod before running out after Danny, by the time she got her sword and other weapons and had gotten outside, the battle had already begun.

Already the Battle was turning Bloody; Dead people laid every where in the streets. Sam had to stop herself from Puking when she saw the body of an older woman in the street, her young son, crying next to her body yelling for her.

Yet Sam sprung into action when she saw one of the White armada's men heading towards the boy sword in hand and an evil intent in his eyes.

Jumping at the last moment, Sam pushed the Young boy away telling him to run. He did not hesitate. Sam swung her legs bringing herself quickly to her feet, and taking a fighting stance she began her fight with her first opponent.

All Sam Could here is the clashing of swords and the blasts from numerous guns. One after another she took down her opponents, her arms were starting to tire, and she made a few mistakes giving the Enemy an opportunity to give her many wounds.

Sam slumped against a wall of the alley where she was hiding, she looked down at her shirt, it was ragged and covered in blood, and she wasn't if it was her own. Putting her hand to the spot, she cringed and Gasped as pain spread through her body, yep definitely her own blood.

Looking up she saw a soldier from the white armada. He was tall with white hair much like Danny's he had a shallow face, and cold gray eyes. He came forward Sword in hand smiling.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" He said walking forward, Sam tried to move, but she found that her body would not let her.

The solider grabbing her by the front of her shirt pulled her of the ground. But stopped as he stared at her. A strange look on his face

Pushing her against the wall, he moved her shirt Away from her chest, only to smile evilly again.

"Well it seems we have a young girl masquerading as a boy, how interesting," he said dropping her to the ground. Sam slowly pushed her shirt back in place glaring at him and tried to stand but failed miserably.

"Petty woman." he said laughing at her. "You are not worth my time, you'll be dead soon anyway. He laughed cruelly as he walked away.

And Sam had to admit he had a point, the world was slowly fading around her.

"SAM!" she heard some one call her.

"Danny." She whispered as the darkness of unconsciousness over took her.

Danny and the others stood outside the door, the battle was worse then any of them could ever expect, but they were able to drive the white armada, only a few were able to escape on the distroyed thing, that was left of their boat.

Danny stooped Pacing and just stared at the door, After Bringing Sam Back to the Manor, Jazz had shooed them all from the room, and no one was aloud to enter. The others behind him Hung their head in sadness. They had lost Irving, and there was only a slight chance that Sam would survive.

Tucker wobbled over to Danny (still getting used to the whole one eye thing) and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Danny" tucker said, "I'm sure He'll be fine"

Danny just nodded, just then Jazz opened the door.

"Well?" Danny said, feeling apprehensive

"She'll be fine." Jazz breathed nodding her head.

"Thank god," Danny said with a sigh, yet then something hit him "wait, jazz did you say…she?"

"Yes I did Danny…Sam's …a girl."

* * *

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: CLIFFY

so much longer then all my other chapters.

I had so much fun writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it

Once again thank you for all the People who have commented

THANK YOU

From truth filled lies

New updates should be posted soon.


	9. Lies, betrayal, and Sadness

A**/N: HI every one I really don't have that much to say here**

**I am sorry for the cliffy in the last chapter but it is a hobby of mine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of its characters, however this work of fiction is mine, Please do not steal you really don't want to die and I really don't want to go to Juvie.**

**Let the story Begin**

**_THE SEAS BE OURS_**

**_Chapter 9_**

**_Lies, betrayal, and Sadness_**

Sam's Eyes shot open, yet it took a few moments for her eyes to adjust, how long had she been out? A few hours, a few days, the last thing she remembered was being left in the Ally to die, by an Unknown solider, and Danny calling her name.

Sam looked around the room, deducting that it was early morning or very late at night. Slowly trying to sit up. She gasped in pain. Placing a hand on her stomach, she felt the wound and the bandage around it. Gritting her teeth She slowly moved into the sitting Position.

Noticing how she had no shirt in, and how the Bandage rapped all the way up and around her chest. There was a 1 in 10 chance that they did not find out she was a girl.

"Shit," Sam Whispered. There was a shuffling noise, and Sam looked up to see the young Captain sitting in a chair at the foot of her bed, Asleep.

"Well I highly doubt I will be able to get back on the boat, Surprised I'm not dead though." Sam Whispered to herself. "Guess I'm going to have to find a different ship. Which shouldn't be That Hard?"

Sam didn't very much like this option, she didn't want to lose the friends she was just starting to make, but what other choice did she have.

Gritting her teeth once again, Sam Pulled Her legs from Under the blanket. Slipping her boots and shirt on, a snarl going past her teeth as it slipped over her bandage lifting herself of the bed. She slowly made her way Past Danny. Inching her way slowly to the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam stopped just as her hand was on the door knob, turning slowly she turned to see Danny's Green eyes staring intently at her.

Sam Didn't answer, she was too busy staring at the eyes that looked like so many emotions all at the same time, Sam could not count them all.

Yet one emotion Sam Noticed the most, Danny looked betrayed. Which in a sense he was, Sam Had lied to him.

"Uhh…" Sam could not think of anything to say. And Danny's stare kept her from moving.

The Next thing Sam knew she was being pushed up against the door, Danny's hands gripping her shoulder.

"I asked where are you going." Danny Snarled his face just inches from hers. Sam didn't answer him. Pushing away from her, letting Sam sink to the floor.

Taking several steps away, he turned abruptly. "When exactly were you going to tell us you were a girl?" Danny asked his voice harsh and cold, a voice Sam never heard come from him.

"When" He asked again. His tone not changing

"Never" Sam whispered. Danny just stared angrily at her. Pulling out the chair he swung it around he sat down, His head in is hands.

"Did anything you tell us about yourself even true? Your name your family, or was it all lies?" Danny asked his voice sounding hurt. Sam could have sworn he might have been crying but she couldn't see his face.

"Not all of them were lies," Sam began. "Most of it is true. Most people do call me Sam, though my full name is Samantha. That really was the only thing I lied about. What I said about never having any friends, is true, that was until I met you and Tucker that is."

Danny didn't comment, he just kept his head in his hands so Sam didn't go on. Pulling herself up with the help of the bedside table, Sam opened the door, to see no one in the hall. They must have all be asleep still Sam walked out the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam stopped to hear Danny's Voice again.

"Well I guess I am no longer welcome on here or on the Phantom rose. I will find some other ship." Sam said staring at her feet then she gave a cold laugh. "I mean this is a pirate cove. I should be able to find a ship that would carry the likes of me."

Turning to Danny she noticed he still had not moved from his spot on the chair, and his head was still in his hands.

"Good bye, Danny." She said as she turned back, and walked down the hall. He didn't call her name, nor did he make any attempt to stop her

Sam tried her hardest not to let Tears fall from her eyes until she was a good distance away from the Manor. And when they began Sam could not stop them. They came in waterfalls, running down her cheeks, blinding her eyes.

Sam walked blindly down the street, No idea where she was going, not really caring where she was going. All she wanted to do was get as far away from the people she thought she could call her friends.

**A/N: Hum could this also be considered a cliffy.**

**Not really a long chapter, but if I make It any longer it would get boring**

**DRAMA**

**Way too much?**

**Or**

**Not enough?**

**Yes People I am a Fan of Drama it always makes a relationship more interesting**

**Danny is a Little OOC in this chapter**

**Please review, the more I get the faster and better I write.**


	10. Red Skies

A/N: this is a Historical event, the coming out Of the 10 chapter, I never knew I would get this far.

Some questions asked were

Is the OOC Danny or Dan

It is Danny; Dan Does not exist in this Story…At least not yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny phantom or any of its characters, however this story is mine. I'm really getting tired of putting this here

AND NOW I PRESENT TO YOU

__

_Red skies_

Danny now stood at the balcony of Sam's Old room, he hadn't moved from that spot sense she saw her run from the Manor.

He didn't seem to have any control on the thoughts that were running through his head; he couldn't get Sam's face out of his mind. The look in her eyes as he yelled at her.

Danny looked out The sun had risen a few Hours earlier, Casting A red Glow through the sky, "red sky's in morning sailors take warning," Danny whispered to himself.

"Where did Sam go?" Danny turned to see Tucker leaning against the door frame, staring at him.

"Who knows who cares?" Danny replied Leaning on the railing of the balcony crossing his arms his eyes on the floor boards.

"I care." Tucker said his voice angry.

"She lied to us Tucker. I can't forgive that."

"So Danny, Were Pirates, we all lie, and keep things hidden… especially you… what makes Sam's lie any different from ours?" Danny didn't answer, Fact was Tucker had a point; they did lie a lot, and Danny kept many things hidden. What made Sam's lie so different from the ones he told.

Danny thought back to the conversations he had with Sam, how she seemed to understand him better then most even though he barely talked about his own past, about the times _before_ he met Tucker, she didn't pry into his past like all the other people he met.

"I'm going to go look for her." Tucker said Interrupting Danny's train of thought. Before Danny could say anything, Tucker hurried out the door, he could here him smack into things going down the hall, still not used to having one eye.

Danny started thinking again, of all the things that had happed once Sam had showed up. Finally he came to a conclusion

Rushing out the door, he yelled for Tucker to wait for him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sam didn't know how long she had been sitting on the dock; she seemed to have lost her sense of time.

She watched the Water rise and fall, the beating of her heart keeping time with the water. Sam was too absorbed in her own thoughts; she failed to notice the two young men that came and sat on either side of her.

"We should get back, it's getting late." Sam finally looked up to see Tucker and Danny beside her.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked her eyes wide.

"Finding you of course" Tucker just laughed.

"Why. I thought I lied to you?" Sam asked again turning to look at Danny.

"You did, But then again were pirates, we all lie." Danny Answered. "And you must have had a good reason not to tell us you're a girl, just remember that we are your friends, and that next time don't keep a secret this big from us.

Sam thought for a moment, she was keeping a very large secret from them now, an _I'm from another century secret_, 'Maybe I should tell them?' Sam's thoughts of what she should do where skimming through her head. 'No' she thought finally coming to a conclusion she wouldn't tell them, at least not yet

The three of them sat their staring at the setting sun.

When Danny stood tucker followed, both of them looked at Sam expecting her to do the same.

Standing up Sam Gasped as Pain shot from her chest, falling slightly, Danny caught her in his arms, instinctively snaking them around he

"Easy," Danny whispered in her ear. "your still injured" Striating her up Danny took one of her arms and hung it over his shoulder, while tucker did the same with her other arm, Together they walked back to the manor Talking and laughing like the friends they were.

* * *

A/N: mmmmm CHEESY

Not to mention really short

I am so sorry for the really cheesy chapter ending I really am.

Anyway I have a few things for you all

-In honor of the 10th chapter I have a quiz or all of you.

With a series of questions,

Who ever gets them all right will have a walk on role in the next chapter; either I will use your name if you are willing to tell me, or your pen-name.

If everyone gets all the answers correctly, I will Be using the names or Pen-names in other chapters

PLEASE NOTE: That once the 11th chapter comes out this Quiz is **Officially closed**

The Questions will be on previous chapters in the story

_Question A: which Eye did Tucker lose?_

_Question B: What did the bartender say when he gave Sam the glass of Rum?_

_Question C: What did Sam say after she Read the Note that came with the Amulet?_

_Question D: What did Sam First go for before she decided to dress as a boy?_

_Question E: What are the Names of the two Whores that won't leave Danny alone?_

_Question F: Final question, what is Tuckers description of Lancer?_

This is the end of the Quiz

Now I have a Question for you all that pertains to the story,

How fluffy can a story be before it is considered Rated M?

And Last but not least,

To any of my readers who are fellow Artists I Have a small Request, My Birthday is coming up (for real) and I would love if some one could do a drawing of Danny, Tucker, Or Sam that are based on this story, And then have the picture Posted on DeviantArt. The details are on my Journal on DeviantArt http://wicked2112. 


	11. No News Is good news

A/N: ok so only one person did the quiz so she will be appearing in this chapter. And thank you Bitchy Princess for clarifying a question for me.Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and cast belong to Butch Hartman not me…so sad.This work of fiction however does. Please I don't want any unnecessary problems

Now chapter 11 has come

**_THE SEAS BE OURS_**

Chapter 11

No news is good news

Sam, Tucker, And Danny were scolded for hours by Jazz, Sam because she had run off while still injured, Danny for making her run off in the first place. And tucker…just because he's Tucker.Sam body had begun to heal, and soon she was able to walk about the town with Danny and tucker, she no longer held her hair back in a long pony tail, she put it back into her small half ponytail. She still dressed as a boy refusing Jazz's attempts to put her in a dress, and she still had the cloth band around her chest, but now she didn't tie it as tightly.So now Sam looked more like the girl she was, the rest of the crew was a little iffy with her, but Danny said that if any one had a problem with her they would have to take it up with him, that pretty much silenced the matter.

Danny and Tucker had decided to give Sam a full tour of pirate cove from top to bottom.Tucker soon had dragged Danny into a merchant shop; Sam had decided to lean against the door frame outside. Looking in now a then to give a Yah or Nah on whatever tucker had in his hand.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Sam looked up; Into the Eyes of a Tan skin Female. Her English a little sprawled.

"Yes what do we have here?" Sam looked to the side again to see an African American woman, her eyes gleaming menacingly. Both Girls were ridiculously dressed in bottom to top frilly dresses their corsets making their waist look unnaturally thin, both had on liberal amounts of make-up, and Jewelry that Hung everywhere.

"Oh wait, I heard about this girl, it's the latest gossip within the cove, a girl who dresses like a boy." Paula remarked Looking Sam Up and Down Disgust in her eyes "Freak."

At that moment Sam was realized the two girls who these women reminded her of."Well if it isn't Paula and Veronica." Sam Said recognizing the two Women from when she had first arrived at Turtle cove, striating up to look both the girls in the eye.

"Oh she knows about us!" Veronica said turning to Paula.

"Oh, Yes I do, Danny told me all about you two"

"Really!??!" The both Asked excitedly

"Oh yah he said you were just a bunch of whores that wouldn't leave him alone." Sam had at that moment so wished she was back in the present just so she could use a camera to take a picture of their faces

"Why you little." Veronica Had Taken her hand and was about to smack Sam across the Face, when a hand shot out and Grabbed Veronica Around the wrist.

"da-da-Danny" Veronica stuttered as she says whose hand had stopped her own.

"Leave now" Danny said angrily as He through Veronicas hand away. Veronica and Paula Did not argue lifted their skirts and scuttled away.

"So what do you think of the two of them" Danny turned to ask Sam. Starting up Sam Smirked as she answered Danny.

"I met people just like them. So much like them they could be related…Hey where's Tucker"

"While you were playing games with Veronica and Paula, A message came for us, another pirate crew has information they wish to share and I think it would be best to hear them out, Tucker is already there…so come on." Danny answered quickly as he took Sam's hand in hi own and pulled her away down the street.

Sam Looked down At her hand in his, She noted how warm in was, and how rough the skin on his palm was, She wondered what his hands would feel like on different parts of her body, her thighs perhaps or maybe her… she stopped and quickly shaking her head she tried to rid it of such thoughts, this was her Captain, her friend, not to Mention from a totally different time period from when she was, that would complicate any relationship…wait what relationship, they were only friend and that's it, Damn hormones.(A/N: I wrote this during study hall at school and I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from Laughing)

Before Sam Knew it she was being led into a pub and pulled into a back room, There Gathered around a table was the crew along with other people Sam did not recognize.

Danny stopped in front of the table, and with his other hand Introduced the other people in the room, all the while not letting go of Sam's hand out of his own, a note that Sam did not fail to realize.

"This is Jennie, the captain of the piloneo" (A/N:Ta da) Danny said gesturing to the Pirate across the table.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As introductions and a few other words were being spoken, Danny finally noticed that he was still holding on to Sam's Hand, he was surprised that neither he nor Sam had pulled their hands away. It strangely felt… natural. Danny looked at Sam's Face noting that she looked perfectly at ease holding his hand and their was only a hint of a blush in her cheeks, feeling the smooth skin of her hand against his rough one, he wondered if the rest of her body was just as smooth…

Danny blinked a Few times…Did he just think what he thought he did…No all wrong…she was part of his crew. And a friend at that…he couldn't shouldn't be thinking of something like that.

Danny was taken from all thoughts As Tucker spoke out.

"What Information would be so Deadly or interesting that you decided to share it with us" Tucker Said Addressing the pirate Named Jennie.

"I'm afraid that the news is more Deadly then Interesting" Her voice sounded grave "News Has reached my ears that the crown is tacking more measures to stop pirating, This News is Important to you Phantom especially Being wanted Up and down the coast of not only America and the East indies, But the European coast as well."

Danny just scratched the back of his head at this point. "Heh heh what can I say…I'm poplar"

Jennie just rolled her eyes before continuing, Privateers are being employed, the white Armada Is recruiting like mad. And if my information is correct Captain Elliot is out for your head Danny he's not going to stop.

There was a silence in the room till Sam Broke it

"Sooooo… What are we going to do."

* * *

A/N: Ok Here we go sorry it's late

I hope I didn't lose any of my readers

My American Studies and Bio Teachers are swamping us with work. But don't worry. With the new laptop Scanner I can get work done for school and work done for all the other things that I am obligated to do.

Ok to Piloneo was the only one who took the quiz she has been inserted into this Chapter.

Chapter 12, Will come out as soon as I Find out what to right, really I'm making this up as I go.


	12. The suspicion

A/N: Thank all of you so so much for the Reviews it makes me right ten times faster

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM jeez people how Many times do I have to tell you people Seriously I am Getting really Tired of this… Walks Away still Mumbling How annoyed she is at disclaimers

* * *

THE SEAS BE OURS

Chapter 12

The suspicion

Sam Watched as Pirate cove Faded into the distance, It was her turn at the weal something she Had been Waiting to do for a long time, But still Something was Nagging at her something she Just Couldn't put her Finger on it. Jennie Had told them that the White armada and the Royal armada were Meting up of the amity coast in three days time to discuss information that could be vital.

So the plan was set they would Ambush both armadas Taking what information they could and hopefully gaining safety from the crown for a little while.

Before Leaving Sam Had talked to Jazz about her anxiety but she just rubbed it off calling it Nerves and going on about some Physiological Damage caused by almost being killed, Sam Wasn't so Sure. The only one who seemed to share in her anxiety was Dash But he seemed to be Anxious about a totally different thing, He was a little to Eager to go ambush the Meeting Armada.

"What's eating at you?" Sam Turned to see Danny walking up behind her.

"I just have a bad feeling about this." Sam Replied turning back around to her Post Placing her eyes Back on the compos to keep the on track.

"about the Ambush, Come on Sam Jennie Learned that it would be two ships three at the most, Up Against us The Phantom Rose, The Piloneo, Plus the other ship that are Meting us there as well, The Armada Has no hope, This will be a sea battle to end all sea Battles."

Sam stopped for a moment the words clicking in her Brain. She turned her head quickly to look at Danny, "what did you just say?"

"A sea battles to end all sea battles…Why?"

The words of her history text book began to click in her Brain

_During__ the 16th century, one Great sea Battle took Place __of the Amity coast __between __several__ pirate ships and the crowns __armada__. The pirates had planed for __an__ ambush, __But__ a __Traitor__on __board__ one of the ships__had__ alerted the Armada to The pirates Plan, on the day of the Battle More Armada Ships __was__ present then the Pirates were anticipating. The Battle was long and Bloody and the few pirates that did survive were __caught__ and Hung One off which __was__ the Young captain of th__e__ notorious Pirate ship the Phantom rose who was only eighteen. It was a sea battle to end all sea battles._

"Sam. SAM." Sam was woken out of her realization to hear Danny Calling her name

"huh" Sam Turned to Danny, in her minds eye it flashed an image of Danny hanging from a noose his neck snapped at an odd angle his eyes blank his tongue lolling out of his mouth..Sam shook her head, she couldn't believe what she just remembered, and how could something like this happen Her Friends all killed Because of a stupid unnamed traitor.

"You don't look so good." Danny said putting his arm on her shoulder, in truth Sam Was incredible pale, "why don't you head below deck, and get some rest I'll take over."

Sam Just shook her head, Letting Danny took over, Sam headed down to the empty living area below deck, pulling back the Curtin (when it was learned that Sam was a girl she placed spare Sail Material Around her hammock.) She climbed into her hammock staring at the ceiling.

Sam didn't know what to do, she didn't know what to think, placing her hand on the Necklace, and pulling out he letter that the necklace came with she had almost forgotten the reason she was in this time period. "Transport the wearer to the century he or she is supposed to be in" she whispered as she read.

"Am I here for a reason; am I supposed to be here?" Sam's thoughts were confusing and Muddled, only one thing stood clear she couldn't let anything bad happen to Danny and Tucker.

One by one the other crew members came down under deck. Most of the crew was silent…except for dash who was Whistling a sea chanty as he climbed into his hammock that was only two way from Sam.

"What's he up too?" Sam thought, he was normally in a temper and rarely did anything besides Picking on others. "He has been Rather nice to everyone, something just doesn't seem right."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Danny lied on his bed mulling recent things over in his mind, the white armada, his best friend loosing his eye, The ambush… he was Pretty certain that things would go according to plan something was nagging at Sam though…Sam, that was the one thing, the one person Danny couldn't get out of his head…then again he didn't think he really wanted to Rolling over Danny Closed his eyes falling asleep to dreams that wouldn't deem appropriate to have about a crew member and friend…but hey he could dream couldn't he.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As silence climbed over the ship, Sam sat up, the restlessness wouldn't let her sleep, and a creak shattered the silence under deck as Sam realized she wasn't the only one awake. Pulling back the Curtin a bit, In the gloom Sam could make out, the shadow Of Dash Pulling his boots on, Before Climbing up deck,

'Hmm well that's not suspicious at all now is it?' Sam Thought sarcastically pulling on her own boots before climbing up deck Silently After dash.

She reached the deck just in time to see Dash climbing into a life boat.

"oh no you don't" Sam whispered to herself, Taking a rope, Sam silently climbed into the water, Grabbing onto the edge of dash's Life boat as he Rowed away from the Ship.

Sam did not have to wait long as she saw A ship Appear in the distance, It was Larger then the phantom rose and more extravagant and for back of a better word…loaded. Even from her spot in the dark water she could make out the many cannons on the ship.

But that did not surprise Sam the most…it wasn't the only ship there, she could make out in the distance several other ships, She counted five at least.

Dash soon pulled up to the closest ship, And called Up to whoever was on deck, and a rope was lowered, which Dash grabbed tying the life boat to it and climbed up.

Letting go of the life boat Sam Climbed the rope after Dash, Reaching the top she peaked Just over the top of the rail to see what was going on.

"Are our plans in place? Mr. Dash…" The first Man said to Dash. To Sam's horrer she recognized the voice, looking closer she saw the same face, the same cold eyes belonging to the face that Almost killed her back in turtle cove, the face that left her to rot.

"Aye Commander Elliot." Dash answered "the boy Captain and other pirate ships will Arrive off the Amity coast."

"So they have no idea of this Plot…no idea that there will be more ships and More weapons against them then the thought…there are no suspicions on Board the phantom rose?" Commander Elliot Asked Turning his Back to Dash.

"None at all Sir..." Dash replied, "Well …."

"Well what?" the commander Asked His voice harsh and Severe turning around to face dash again.

"T-t-there is Sam…the w-woman onboard the P-phantom rose…She has a bit of suspicion." Dash stuttered.

"A woman?" The commander Laughed at this, it was cold and sent a shiver down Sam's spin.

"Yes, Sir a woman" Dash Laughed along with the commander only his laugh was one that hid a slight fear. "You will honor our Bargain, won't you commander?" dash asked suddenly.

The commander stopped laughing at this and stared at dash, a look of puzzlement that was soon replaced by a smirk.

"Oh yes, our Bargain…you deliver the pirates and we give you two times your weight in gold…that was the Bargain was it not" The commander said Putting His arm around Dash's Shoulders.

"Yes sir it was." Dash said intently

"Make sure that the pirates are there and I Personally promise you will have your gold. Now head back to your ship and see if you can console that woman on board I don't want any problems."The commander said letting go

"You have nothing to worry about sir…She's Just a woman" Dash said

"HEY I resent that…" Sam called out…before covering her mouth but it was too late "oops."

The next thing she new she was being Grabbed and Hauled up on deck, then forced to her knees.

"Well… well… well. What do we have here?" Sam Looked up into the eyes of Commander Elliot…and she knew that she was in big…big trouble.

* * *

A/N: Thank you...all of you who have reviwed this Fic,

Sorry i left you guys with a cliffy again didn't i. I'm sorry.


	13. The traitor

A/N: Ok So here is Chapter 13 of the seas be ours, Thank you so much for all The reviews I only hope that I don't write something in a chapter that you think is so bad that You stop reading, And I am Also Really Grateful for the fact that I have not had a single flamer. Now Watch Just Because I wrote his I am going to get a bunch of people flaming.

Disclaimer: No Just no if you need a disclaimer look in other chapters.

* * *

_THE SEAS BE OURS _

_Chapter 13_

_The Traitor_

Sam was captured and she couldn't be more humiliated, looking around Her Holding Cell she saw nothing not even Keys hanging on a hook with in Reach like in the movies.

"Guess that's not accurate" Sam Muttered Slumping to the ground in the corner. Looking around again Sam remembered how she came into this predicament.

Sam Just had to open her big mouth; she just couldn't keep it shut.

:: Flash Back ::

Sam was Pulled Up on Deck and forced to her knees, looking up again she saw those cold eyes that could only belong to Commander Elliot. Sam could almost feel the steel once again running across her stomach.

" It seems to me we have a little sneaked on board doesn't it" the commander said turning around to face Dash.

"y-yes sir it does" Dash Stuttered Slightly looking at Sam with Huge eyes. Sam Just Glared at him

"TRAITOR" She Yelled out Before Commander Elliot with the back of his hand smacked Her Hard across the Face and The world around her turned black.

:: End of Flash Back ::

"I really don't think this could get Any worse" Sam said out loud, The sun had yet to rise above the Horizon but she was sure the crew on the Phantom Rose were starting to awaken. Dash would be on board Encouraging the crew that they were going to win this fools battle. When in reality it was just a traitor spinning a sick fantasy and they were all going to die and Danny would be hung.

"Oh No it can get much worse" Sam turned, looking out of her cell to see commander Elliot leering at her, Sam did not like at all the look in his eyes.

"What do you want from me?" Sam Asked Harshly As she turned away from him.

"A Bed warmer" He stated simply his eyes scanning over Sam. It took her a moment to fully grasp the meaning of his words, and when she did she felt like Puking.

"You are one sick Bastard…you know that Right"

"Very amusing dear…Samantha…that's it am I right?"

Sam didn't answer, just glared at him, this guy was seriously creeping her out. She didn't like the way he looked at her.

"Well…I'll take that as a yes Samantha."The commander said Taking a ring of keys out, he selected one and unlocked her cell, a walked in. Sam Scrunched herself into a ball, she didn't like it at all where this scenario was heading.

"Well come On" He said Gesturing with his hand.

"Huh?" Sam Questioned confused

"Do you really think that I would have a beauty such as yourself dine in such a dreary place" The commander commented looking about the Brig, before looking closely a Sam again. "You will be dinning with me tonight…after you are put in more proper clothes."

Sam didn't say anything but slowly stood up and walked quickly out of cell making sure there was a large gap between her and Commander Elliot. After he closed the cell door, Sam followed him up on deck, ignoring the leering stares that the sailors on the ship gave her.

She followed the commander to the back of the ship, under the half deck. It was an in Sam's opinion an overly extravagant room.

" Stay." He said while he started yelling orders.

"Woof" Sam muttered, she was starting to feel very uncomfortable

A young girl around the age of 10 came out from a small door to the side. She was average height for someone her age. Her hair was dark black a shade perhaps lighter then Sam's own "get Ms. Samantha Ready for Dinner." He ordered to the young girl who just nodded in response.

"And what if I refuse?" Sam asked scrutinizing the commander. He smirked at her glare before reaching to touch her face.

"If you refuse I'm sure the crew could find something useful for you too do" Sam slapped his hand away. The commander just smirked before curtly nodding to the young girl and walking out.

"Bastard"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Where the hell is Sam" Danny turned to Tucker.

"No idea" Tucker shrugged continuing to sharpen his sword. "One thing I do know, is that Dash is starting to get on my nerves" He said again Nodding his head word Dash, Danny had to agree dash was being overly perky something he never was…he seemed to be trying to console every one. Rather unsuccessfully even Kwan was starting to get annoyed by his friend. Danny yelled for Lester to take the weal, when he did so Danny started to head under deck.

"Hey were you going" Tucker yelled after him getting up placing his sword back in the sheath. Danny didn't answer him going down under deck, Tucker Following behind him.

"Hey Danny what's up,"

"Sam wasn't feeling great yesterday something was nagging at her…I have a bad feeling that's all."

"You like her don't you…maybe even love her." Tucker said cryptically. Danny stopped short

"What…Tucker what the hell are you talking about"

"Don't take me for a simpleton Danny, I've been your best friends for years. I can see when you look at her.

"I still …have no I-idea what you're talking about Tucker"

"Danny…its kid hard not to notice, it became pretty obvious when you wouldn't let go of her hand at pirate cove"

Danny didn't answer he pinched the bridge of his nose turning away from tucker .

"And if My Guess is correct Danny…She probably feels the same way."

"Look I don't know tucker…I just don't know" Danny said putting his hand down and continuing to walk away. Tucker didn't say anymore but followed Danny.

Enter the crews courters they went strait to Sam's hammock pulling back the curtain, she wasn't there.

"Hey what's this?" Danny Asked picking up a piece of paper on the ground reading it over tucker reading it over his shoulder.

"What in the world" Tucker said from Behind him

"No idea." Danny said Just as confused. "Two things I do is Sam has something big to answer to and I think it's about time we alter course…Give the orders" Danny said turning to tucker before turning back to the piece of paper in his hand. Tucker Just nodded his head before running up the stares yelling the orders as he went.

"What in the world is going on Sam" He whispered to himself as he read what seemed to be a letter over again

_My darling granddaughter __…_

* * *

A/N: ooooooh they found the note, Danny may love Sam and Sam is in the clutches of a perverted Commander…. Things are starting to heat up.

Hope you liked this chapter…when I stated writing it…I didn't like it so much were it was going but the more I wrote the more I liked where it was going.

PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 14

_"You have got to be kidding me" Sam said loudly as she looked into the full length Mirror _


	14. The traitorous plot revealed

A/N: Ok so I'm reading the reviews for the last chapter and I fear for my life a little…not sure if that's a good or bad thing.

Also thanks to the people who pointed out my nasty Grammar errors sorry about that it's a bad habit.

Anyway on to chapter 14

Disclaimer: --Glares at you—

* * *

_The seas be ours_

_Chapter 14_

_The traitorous plot revealed_

"You have got to be kidding me" Sam said loudly as she looked in the mirror "I am going to kill that man, when I get my hands on him" Sam's reflection was something that's Sam's own eyes didn't want to believe. Her hair was twisted tightly in a knot in the back of her head, Bright Jewel Come kept it in place. The dress was a deep purple made of velvet and silk, golden Hearts lining the bottom and seams. The dress came into a gentle bell shape leaving the man guessing to the curves that lay underneath. The tight corset pushed up her breasts leaving nothing for the wandering eye. The Dress left her shoulders Bear before the sleeves came Billowing down her arms to flow around her hands.

When the young girl tried to remove the necklace around her neck for a more Glamorous one of diamonds and amethysts. Sam had stopped her telling the young girl that this item was the one thing she could not relieve her from, the girl just cocked her head in a curious expression.

"You look very pretty; you should know plenty of young women would die to be in that dress and in your place right now." Sam turned to look at the young girl. She had still not learned her name, but she was incredibly kind when helping Sam dress.

Sam had to admit the dress was flattering and she quite liked how it fit on her, she didn't quite like the fact that the dress belonged to a perverted commander who wanted to murder Danny.

"Then why couldn't he go find one of them and put this dress on her" Sam remarked bitterly to the girls comment. The young girl smiled apparently finding it funny. Sam had to smile as well this girl was making her feel a little better "what's your name anyway?" Sam finally asked.

The girl just stared at Sam she seemed Surprised that some one would be kind enough to ask for her name. "it's Danielle, lady Samantha" (A/N see bottom) Sam stood shocked for a moment her self At being called lady it felt like she was back home with her parents ridicules servants who followed her around like they were trained dogs.

"Just call me Sam, Every one on the Phantom rose does" Sam said a bit of remorse in her voice. How would she warn them now about the dangerous plot, what would they think when they found her hammock empty. Thoughts weaved around in her head so unsure of what to do.

"o-o-ok Sam" the young girl by the name of Danielle said She looked around the courters quickly appearing to make sure no one was around. "Are you really a Pirate aboard the Phantom rose?" Danielle finally asked

"I was until this perverted bastard of a commander caught me following a traitor from on board the ship. I don't know who I want to run through with my sword first Dash or Commander Elliot" Sam answered

"What's it like?"

Sam Stared at the young girl whose eyes seemed wide with wonder. This little girl must be incredibly board on this ship to look like that her eyes just begging for an interesting story.

"Its hard work." Sam Eventually replied "you need to keep the ship running make sure your sword is good and sharp, follow the code and don't act scared when your plundering some ship" Sam Thought back on when she had to learn all these things. (A/N: See bottom)

"You Plundered ships?" Danielle asked wide eyes as Sam walked around her to take a seat in one of the ornate chairs.

"Yah part of the occupation." Sam watched the expression of the young girl as the girl contemplated Sam's words.

"Did you ever kill anyone?" Sam was a little shocked by the question and there would be no use lying to the girl who looked at her intently.

"Yah I did occupational Hazard, You try and kill them before they kill you. Why are you asking all these questions anyway?"

"I lived in a pirate cove for a little while when I was young, my father was a black smith that made there weapons. When I was six or town was attacked by the white armada and my father Hung for associating with pirates."

Sam Instantly felt bad for the young girl, having to watch her father die. Sam wounded for a second if Danny might have had to go through something similar. She didn't know much about the boy, only what happened after he became one of the youngest pirates around at the age of eleven. And became captain of the Phantom rose as fifteen (A/N counting when he first became a pirate: Danny has been a pirate for 8 years)

"My mother was concerned for my safety so she ushered a contract with Commander Elliot so I would be his maid and be safe" Danielle continued sitting in a chair across from Sam "I hate this man more then anything, but there nothing I can do"

"Don't worry Danni" Sam said leaning forward "I'm sure we can think of something

"What did you call me" Danielle said looking up

"Danni short for Danielle with an I instead of a Y" Danni just smiled. And Sam was glad she had a friend on this desolate ship.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

On board the Phantom rose

Danny sat in his courters Reading the note:

_To my darling granddaughter Samantha,_

_The necklace as you are sure to have found out is not ordinary._

_It will transport the warier to the century he/or she is truly meant_

_To be. I found out a long time ago very few people are born in_

_The correct century. If the warier is truly meant for the century_

_They live in the necklace will be just that a necklace._

_However if that is not the case the amulet will transport you_

_To a different century. If you truly wish to return to your home you_

_Must find the Island where the amulet was made their you will find_

_The portals that will lead you home to your century._

_Do not worry about the time you stay in the separate_

_Century time has a funny way of acting._

_You can stay in your century for a month and only three hours_

_Will__ pass in the century you were born_

_In__. Do not ask how this works for I do not know. This_

_Journey is a right of passage. On this journey_

_You will learn something about yourself, and it will greatly impact_

_Who you are. I took the same journey and it changed me greatly,_

_Do not think of this as torture. If I had not taken the same journey_

_I would never have met your grandfather._

_Nana_

This was the Umpteenth time that he read it and he still didn't understand what it meant. Danny Knew Sam always wore the Sam Necklace it was the very one that brought her onboard this ship in the first place, She had first joined them on this venture as to find the island where it came from.

Over time Sam Rarely mentioned it and she just became a regular member of the crew. The Eight of them on the phantom rose (A/N: Used to be nine but if you don't remember Irving was killed at turtle cove) If they were trying to find this island they probably were terribly of course.

And what was this about time. The note sounded as if Sam was from a different century all together. Danny was utterly confused and he hated being confused.

Danny was awoken from his thoughts when he heard crashing noises and angry voices from on deck. Shaking his head and getting up from his seat he walked and beheld the sight in front of him.

The crew was trying to hold Tucker and Dash apart from one another, the two of them seemed to have been fighting on another Tuckers lip was split and one side of Dash's face was turning black and blue

"What's Going on here" Danny Yelled out sure to get everyone's attention. Tucker was first to speak

"I told them to alter course like you told me to, And Dash Jumped me saying a bunch of shit about us being cowards and how we can't do that"

"Dash, what's this about?"Danny asked sternly turning to Dash. The blond man didn't reply he just looked around wide eyed.

"Dash?" Kwan asked letting go of his friend, who just slumped to the ground. All was quiet for a moment as dad started muttering

"All her Bloody fault…shouldn't have gotten involved should have stayed At home and been a good house wife like a woman should do." Hearing what Dash was muttering Danny didn't need any second guesses on who he was talking about. Stepping forward Danny grabbed dash by the front of his shirt hauling him to his feet.

"Where is she Dash, What the hell is going on?" Danny said angrily shoving Dash against the mast where he slumped to the ground again.

"I-I-I Can't t-tell you….He'll kill me if I tell you" Dash stuttered out looking around wild eyed again.

"If you don't tell me I'll do worse then kill you" Danny Muttered angrily pulling out his sword and putting the tip right under Dash's Chin. "No speak!"

All was quiet on Deck As the crew listened to the words of one very cowardly Traitor

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sam stood in the corner of the commanders Courters Looking out the window Danielle by her side. The commander had come in earlier to look in when he had spotted Sam in the dress he just gave a lecherous smile before walking out again. Sam was becoming more and more uncomfortable.

"Please Danny be safe" Sam said softly her finger running over the window she was looking out of. By the way Sam voice was Danielle knew she wasn't talking to her.

"You love him don't you?" Danielle said quickly Looking up at Sam.

"Huh?" Asked turning from the window to look at the young girl

"You love him." Sam Just stared at Danielle before laughing softly

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked

"The way you talk about him."

"Danni your ten what do you know about love"

"I know it's not for the feint hearted." Danielle said looking out the window again watching the Sea Splash against the side of the boat Sam just laughed.

"Nothing's for the feint heated these days." Sam finally replied.

"Doesn't make you love him any Less" Danielle retorted

"It wouldn't work out anyway"

"What makes you say that?"

"It just wouldn't ok...any mater how much I would want it to be." Sam surged her shoulder starting to get annoyed by Danielle's Questions. She cared about Danny a lot but she was from a whole other century and if long distant relationships didn't work. Different century relationships would work even less

"So you admit it you do love him" Danielle finally laughed out. Sam Didn't reply but she did turn to glare at the younger girl with menacing eyes. Her glare was cut off by the second entering of Commander Elliot. Sam redirected his glare towards him

"I must admit dear Samantha, that dress does you great justice. Though I think it would look better tossed on my bedroom floor" The commander Said leering at her like she was a piece of meet.

Sam retched at his perverted comment. She very much wanted to hide from his gaze but her pride wouldn't let her.

"I hope some one skins you alive" Sam said bitterly

"Ah my dear Samantha you are not it the greatest of opportunities to threaten me. Now come sit tea will be served soon." The commander said sweetly pulling out a chair offering it to her before turning to Danielle and ordering her to leave. Danielle Just curtsied before throwing Sam a Concerned look that Sam just nodded to telling her silently that she would be fine. Danielle just nodded curtly before walking out.

Reassuring the young girl was easy Sam Thought as she took the seat the commander offered her. Reassuring herself was another story.

* * *

A/n: Ok so here it is chapter 14 thank god for vacation most of this was written in one day hope you enjoy and hope there's not to many spelling/Grammar errors.

Yah that's Danielle the one that's supposed to be Danny's Clone in the actual series

In this story not the case, she is in no way related to Danny. Making sure you all know

When Sam was aboard the phantom rose they did plunder a few ships I just didn't want to put it in the story because I thought it would be obvious that they would at least plunder a few ships. Sorry if I confused anyone I'll probably put a chapter of them being pirates in a later chapter.


	15. The rescue

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I hope you liked the last chapter so here is chapter 15 I don't know how soon I'll get this out. Because I have stupid school testing that I have to take or I can't Graduate –Hits Fluffy pillow—Damn government.

Disclaimer: Eyes Burn fire 

WARNING there may be a few things in this chapter that is a little sensual damn perverted commander.

Some one tells me if I should change the rating on this. Please I don't want to get into trouble.

* * *

THE SEAS BE OURS

Chapter 15

The rescue 

'So far so good the commander has given me no problems, a suggestive stare or two but other wise he is a perfect gentle man' Sam thought to herself as she watched the commander across the table 'Elliot' she corrected herself. 

-Flash back-

"Well commander, what a lovely dinner that has been prepared for a lowly pirate" Sam said overly sweetly picking up her wine glass swirling its contents before taking a sip of the glass. He just smiled sweetly at her.

"Elliot" He suddenly spoke

"Excuse me?" Sam Asked

"My name is Elliot"

-End of flashback-

Elliot was a nice name and all Sam mulled the thoughts over in her head, as she continues to stare incredibly at the commander…Elliot. Though Sam could not help but compare him to her own Captain, Danny, when Elliot had touched her bare shoulder, she noted the smooth cold skin of his hands, Nothing like Danny's warm Calloused ones. Elliot's hands betrayed the Fact that he never did any work on the ship making others do it for him.

Elliot's' eyes were cold and gray showing nothing but hatred and lust, while Danny's eyes were that warm green that you could spend hours looking into, it showed kindness and love for his family and friends even though Danny was supposed to be a blood thirsty pirate and demon. Sam knew that the real demon was right in front of her. Every thing about Commander Elliot she compared to Danny. And the commander was loosing pitifully

Who was Sam kidding as she inwardly shook her head. She had hopelessly fallen head over heals for her captain and friend. No matter how much she tried to ignore it. 

But no matter what she had to get home, she didn't belong here in this time period, no mater how much she wanted to be.

"What is wrong dear Samantha" Sam was jolted from her train of thought as she felt the commander's bare hands on her shoulder. She shuddered at his touch.

"Nothing is wrong commander Elliot I was just deep in thought"

"As was I my dear and what thoughts plagued your mind" the commander said helping Sam to her feet.

"Nothing in particular, and what commander was on yours" Sam replied as the commander led her about the room.

"How I would love to ravish that body of yours" the commander said suddenly, Sam all of a sudden felt her back pushed up against the wall. The commander nibbling at her neck. Sam had an intense desire to puke, trying to move away from him but denied the privilege; she was stuck between a solid wall and a perverted commander.

Cannon fire was all of a sudden heard and the ship rocked in the force, Commander Elliot fell back giving Sam a chance to escape. But her wrist was caught in the commanders' grip.

"LET ME GO" Sam spat at him trying to tug her hand from his grasp. The ship once again rocked as more cannon fire was heard along with shouts, one rang out above all the others.

"Commander Elliot…come out you coward…you have something that belongs to me alone"…give me back Sam and I wont be forced to kill you in a painful fashion."

"Danny" Sam whispered. She was so glad to hear his voice she didn't notice that Danny had just referred to Sam as **His.**

"Shit" the commander muttered before pulling Sam out the door onto the open deck.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They had twisted the ties. And attacked not only ahead of schedule but also from a different direction. The other pirates who were going to join in the battle spread out in opposite directions to head of the ships before they got to the cove, all the useful information given to them by the traitorous Dash who was now currently rotting in the brig.

Danny was Sanding on the sides of the ship hanging on to the rigging with his left hand his sword drawn on in his right Tucker was smirking next to him.

"What?" Danny asked. Turning to his best friend

"Nothing." Tucker said with a smirk. He did not miss Danny's earlier comments and was wondering when the two would get over there fears and just admit it.

Danny continued to stare at his friend for a bit before turning back to the commanders' ship The Dancing maid (A/N: laughing). The fellow pirates on his boat were currently having a shoot out with the sailors on the Dancing maid. And to be honest the sailors were lousy shots.

All of a sudden things became silent as the commander came on deck, dragging a struggling Beauty in a Deep Purple dress. It took Danny a moment to realize it was Sam.

"Sam!" Danny called out concerned but also a bit out of surprise because of the dress she was wearing, and in Danny's mind she looked very beautiful in it, he quickly shook his head to rid it of those thoughts, this was not the time.

"Well…what do we have hear. A foolish boy captain and his pathetic crew…What Business do you have with me." The commander called in a mocking tone

"You know what business this is…Give her back and I won't have to kill you in such a painful fashion

"Danny!" he heard Sam Call back to him.

"Shut up wench!" The commander said harshly letting go of her wrist slapping Sam hard across the face so that she stumbled back and fell to the ground. Smacking her head on the side of a crate she fell Unconscious 

This action sent Danny over the edge Sure there were something's about Sam that were just a little weird like the note he had found, But that didn't Really mater when it came to how he felt (A/N: Is it just me or is that line REALLY Cheesy) as he jumped from the phantom rose on to the dancing girl. (A/N: that sounds so weird) the rest of the crew took that as a sign to attack.

Danny didn't care about any body else he only had one person he wanted and that was Commander Elliot 

Swords Clashed as Danny and Elliot moved about the deck Danny was being pushed towards the top deck defending himself Elliot was giving him no chance to go on the offence. Seeing an opening Danny was finally able to slash Elliot against the rib cage. 

Being the Coward that he was he ran down to the Main deck Grabbing Sam By her hair as she was starting to come to.

"Sam!" Danny yelled as he heard her yelp in pain and surprise at her hair being pulled.

"Surrender Phantom or I will kill your precious Samantha." He said sweetly it sounded Sadistic.

"BASTARD." Danny Yelled Jumping down on the lower deck but he appeared to move to slow for Sam Who seemed to come out of her daze and twisted the commanders Arm so that he dropped his sword which she Quickly picked up. She and Danny placed the tip of he swords at his throat at the same time.

Looking at each other They both Nodded curtly Before Pushing the commander of the side of the boat and he plummeted to his death…there was no way that he could of missed the Jagged rocks below.

Turning back from the edge they noticed only one sailor had survived the encounter with the pirates of the Phantom rose he had currently surrendered.

"You have a choice man…Either Die or side with us." Tucker said dropping his sword from the sailor's throat.

"I think I'll side with you." He said almost immediately.

Danny just smiled, turning to Sam Next to him. She was smiling back at him making him blush when suddenly her expression changed.

"Oh my god…Danni" She said quickly picking up the bottom of the dress she was still wearing. And running blow deck

"What?" Danny asked quickly following her.

"Not you." Sam Said quickly as she walked quickly under deck. "Danni…Danielle" She called out.

Danny could here slight Whimpering coming behind a few Barrels. Pushing them Aside he caught sights of a young girl no older then ten with black hair and deep blue eyes that stared wide up at Him. Before looking behind him.

"Sam." The young girl cried as she rushed from her hiding spot into the older girls arms.

"Danny. This Is Danielle...Danni with an I she's been working as a servant for Commander Elliot, and has no where else to go." Sam Explained to Danny's clearly confused Face.

"Well I guess she'll have to come with us then." Danny said simply smiling at Sam again. Now it was her turn to blush.

Danielle Looked back and forth between the two teenagers. Even though she was twelve she could still see love when it was right in front of her.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Standing on The edge of the Phantom Rose Sam Looked out at the Burning ship that was one the Dancing Girl.

"Hey Sam." Sam turned to see Kwan behind her he looked pretty miserable. "Look…I'm sorry about Dash; I never thought he would do something like that." He said his voice was rather quiet as he came up to stand besides her looking out at the Burning ship as well.

Sam Just looked at him for a moment.

"It's okay Kwan; it's not your fault." Sam Said sincerely placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Kwan was silent for a moment, before giving her a genuine smile.

"Thanks Sam" Kwan said Kissing her lightly on the cheek. Before going over to where Tucker and the Sailor turned pirate, Sam thought his name was Dexter or something along those lines. Sam smiled to 

herself before turning to see that Danny was standing right next to her. There was a look in his eyes that surprised her slightly…was that….jealousy she saw in his eyes. 

"What was that about" Danny Asked…Yah he was jealous Sam could tell that much…but why would he be jealous that Kwan Kissed her on the cheek…he didn't have feeling for her did he.

"Well…um Kwan was just apologizing for Dash Being a complete and total ass. How's Danielle" Sam replied and questioned to Danny her eyes never straying from his. 

"Fast asleep…I think today tired her out." Danny said thinking of the young girl that was fast asleep her head resting on the table.

"I guess I should thank you." 

"What for?" Danny Asked Turning from her gaze to lean up against the side of the ship.

"For saving me what else…If you hadn't I have no idea what that Pervert would do to me." Sam answer

"Well the dress gives me a pretty good idea on what he was thinking of doing." Waving his Hand at Sam's Apparel.

"Huh?" Sam Questioned looking down realizing she was still in the deep purple Dress. "Shit." Sam said quickly before Walking away from Danny.

"Where Are you going?" Danny Yelled After her.

"To get out of this ridicules thing…what else." Sam Yelled back.

"Oh" Danny said softly a little disappointment in his voice; He rather liked the Dress on her. She looked Beautiful in it. But he knew she hated wearing dresses according to all the times she refused the old dresses of Jasmines. 

He looked across the Deck, Tucker had his arms crossed glaring at him. Danny just Sighed as He stood up from the side of the boat and Followed Sam Underneath the Deck. He knew he had to tell Sam how he felt but first he had to ask her about the mysterious letter.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Sam Was having Trouble She couldn't exactly reach the tight laces of the corset. For a moment she thought she was doomed to be trapped in the tight thing forever till she heard a voice come from behind the Curtin.

Danny peeked around the Curtin. Sam immediately covered her self.

"Uhh….yah could you just untie the lace in the back." Sam couldn't believe what she was asking him to do but she wanted to get out of the uncomfortable thing so badly she didn't care.

"Yah turn around. Jazz has the same problem…I don't see why girls where these things anyway." Danny Said simply as he started to undo the ties. 

"Me neither." Sam said trying to ignore the feeling of Danny's hands so close to her skin.

"Hey Sam."

"Yah."

"What's your grandmother like."

"Huh? Umm what makes you think I have a grandmother?" Sam Said quickly.

"The note I and Tucker found right after you had gone missing. It said love nana on the bottom…that does mean grandmother…" Danny Said simply placing his hands on her shoulder. Sam took a short breath of the feeling of his hand on her bare shoulder "you can take the corset of now…I'll go behind the Curtin."

Once he stepped out Sam slipped off the corset and the other under garments and hastily pulled on a shirt and a pair of breeches. Pulling her hair out of the pin she let it fall around her face.

"My Grandmother…I think is the only one in my family that I think gets me. The only one I can really talk to." Sam Said pulling back the Curtin to see Danny looking at her.

"And what was this in the Note about different Century's and the pendent around your neck?" Danny asked stepping closer

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Sam said closing her eyes. The feeling of him so close was getting to her.

"Try me." Danny said his eyes narrowing.

"Alright then…" Sam kept her eyes closed as she took a deep breath. "I'm not from this Century I am from the year 2008 in the 21st century Years from now. The only way I can get back to my time is to go to the island where this pendent was made" Sam Said slowly placing her hands on the pendent and opening her eyes to see that Danny's expression was unchanged.

All was silent for a moment.

"You're right I don't believe you…but that doesn't matter…I promised to take you to the island and I will." He turned to leave and Sam Could tell that Danny seemed to be hurt and confused along with something else that Sam couldn't tell but she knew he couldn't leave him like that.

"Danny." Sam said placing her hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned around, Sam thought at first she had angered him but a second later that theory was De-bunked as Sam felt Danny's Lips press against hers and his Hands coming to grip her waist.

Sam was at first Shocked, but placed her hands on the back of his neck. As she closed her eyes and fell into the kiss. This was nothing like the kiss Commander Elliot forced on her, this kiss was something Sam had never felt before. And she was enjoying it greatly yet deep down she knew this was wrong, she knew she shouldn't get her hopes up for this relationship that she wasn't even from that time period. 

But as she felt Danny's hands grip her waist as his mouth opened and his tongue swept her lips. Sam didn't care as she opened her mouth to invite Danny's tongue into her hers. Right now she didn't give a shit.

* * *

A/N: ZOMG o.O

If you can tell this is obviously the first time I have written anything of sexual nature.

Hope I'm not randomly pushing there relationship forward so I can just get to the romance.

Anyway… Hope you enjoyed this one. It was incredible fun to write. And to those people who think that Commanders Elliot's demise was either too soon or either not dramatic enough or that he could have lived. Don't worry he is not even the villain of this story…the villain is yet to come.

And Yah Dexter is the Ghost Poindexter but I couldn't call him that. He really doesn't have a purpose in the story, Danny's Crew was just getting s little small with Irving being dead and Dash being locked up.

AND PLEASE PLEASE tell me if I should change the rating on this story pweeese.


	16. When Proof is There

A/N: hello all, I loved all the reviews I got for the last chapter, I'm glad you liked it.

Ok so A lot of people where like "no you don't have to change the rating…Unless you make it more intimate" so my new question Posed to you Is Should I make it more intimate, Yes or No? Please review with your answers and I will change the Rating and the Intimacy in the story according to those votes

Other then that Love you all And On with the story –Dances off in a fit of giggles—

Disclaimer: --Screams at the Sky-- I hate you…you disclaimer god and your annoying disclaimingness.

* * *

_**THE SEAS BE OURS **_

_**CHAPTER 16**_

_**When Proof is presented…you can't help but believe.**_

Danny couldn't believe himself what was happening sure he was the one who kissed her first but he never thought she would kiss him back. He didn't realize they were moving until Sams back connected with the wall, and the kiss continued.

They finally broke apart and took gasps of the air around them.

"Danny…"Sam tried to speak but Danny would have none of that and he quickly took Sam's Mouth in his own again. There tongues joined in an erotic dance that fuelled fires in both of them.

Danny wasn't sure if he could explain the feel of Sam's body so close to his, his mind didn't seem to think there was anything to compare this to. It didn't even mater to Danny that Sam Had yet again lied to him.

He was surprised when a small mewl come from Sam, and he could not help but enjoy the sound. Braking from her lips, he slowly began to trail small nips and kisses down the side of her throat to the place where her neck connected with her shoulder and proceeded to focus his attention there.

More and more he persuaded the alluring Noises to come from Sams lips, the feel of her hands sliding into his hair, and the look on her face her eyes closed her lips slightly open and painting bruised from the kissing earlier. (A/N: ZOMG I can not believe I am writing this)

--

Unknown to both of them, Both Tucker and Danielle were watching the interesting exchange from there hiding place on the stairs

"Umm I really don't think we should be watching this" Danni whispered softly before putting her hands to her eyes

"SHHH" was all tucker hissed.

--



Continuing to nibble at her neck his lips came in contact with the chain of the pendent, the pendent that seemed to be the center of it all.

He wanted to believe Sam and what she had told him, but even he, who had gone after more then one far fetched story, would need a little more to believe this one.

Taking his hands from there comfortable place on her waist, his hand traveled up her body and finally came in contact with the necklace. His fingers brushed over the smooth stone in the center.

All of a sudden Danny felt a jerking sensation in his head like he was being pulled from his body. An unknown voice was whispering in his ear.

"_If it is proof you need…then it is proof that you shall be given."_ With one final tug in his mind, the world around Danny seemed to disappear.

A sickening dropping feeling Grew into the pit of his stomach, as the world around him slowly came into picture.

"What the hell?" Danny looked around, a sign near him read amity Park but it was not the world he knew, the sights around him were strange, weird carriage like things sped past him on a strange road. A large paper flew into his face which he then caught in his hand.

Big words on the page wrote out; Fire at local donut shop…what the hell was a doughnut. The date that was written in tiny letters at the top of the page read out August 29, 2008.

"_And there is your proof"_ the strange voice whispered in his ear again. The world around him once again turned black, and a jolt in his gut seemed to bring him back to reality again.

He noticed at first that he was back on the phantom rose the rush of the ocean muffled by the wood of the ship, next he noticed his head was resting on something soft. Opening his eyes He looked directly into the worried violet ones floating above him. He was lying on the ground, his head resting comfortable in Sam's lap, Tucker and Danni at each of his sides.

"Danny what the Hell Happened Mate," Tucker said as he took hold of Danny's Hands to help him up. Danny wasn't paying attention he was to busy looking at the Blushing face with violet eyes.

Danny was never one to believe in magic or fairy tales. He chose to believe in other things like his sword, his friendship, and love.

But with the vision that necklace had given him. It's pretty hard not to believe in the truth. Tucker continued to ask questions behind him before Danny, put his hand out to stop the first mates banter.

"Hey Tuck, Could you give Sam and I a minute we were talking before the Fainting incident"

"Yah…" Tucker shrugged crossing his arms "I didn't know talking now including shoving your tongue down some one else's throat, I mean really wh-"Tucker stopped speaking when Danny Gave him the 

look that he knew immediately to stop talking. So Tucker placing his hand on Danni's Shoulder he led the young girl out of the cabin, and up the stairs.

Danny slowly kneeled in front of an ever blushing deeper Sam who was currently studying the Wood of the floor. Placing his Hand on her chin he ever so slowly led he face up till the two of them had a clear view of the other eyes.

"Danny…" Sam Whispered so softly that Danny was tempted to kiss her again.

"Shh…Sam I'm Ok"

"What the Hell Happened one minute we where….and then the next your eyes went all Glazy and You Fainted"

"Look I really don't know what happened and in truth I don't care. All I do know is that when proof is presented you can't help but believe"

"So you believe me…" Sam looked at him closer her eyes growing wide. Oh yes Danny was very tempted to kiss her again.

"Yes" was all Danny could Mutter As he ran his hand along the side of her face.

"Danny…you do understand I have to go back right. That's the reason I have to go to the island…to get back to my time" Sam Said simply taking his Hand away from her Face. Danny Was shocked to hear these words.

"Why…" Danny muttered "why do you have to."

"This is not my time period Danny, I don't belong here."

"That's Not true…you belong here as much as any of us…" Danny said sharply placing his hands on Sam's Shoulders Boring his eyes into hers

"Danny I can't"

"Why….Why can't you" His Hands began to squeeze Sam's Shoulders

"I Just Can't" Sam couldn't add any other words to this Danny didn't know How much it hurt Sam Just to say those. There was a long Moment of silence nether of them spoke. Perhaps nether had nothing to say. Or perhaps they just didn't know what to say.

"Fine" Danny Curt voice broke the Silence as he abruptly let go of Shoulders "I guess that ki-…I guess it didn't mean anything." Standing Danny left the lower Cabin for the upper deck, Leaving Sam there with his Words.

Tears from Sam's eyes threatened to fall, what was this in Nana's Later mentioning important Choices and Adventure. This time offered her nothing. Nothing but heart break.



On the Upper deck Tucker Watched Danny Climb out from below. The look on Danny Face told tucker that something was wrong. And Tucker had a good idea on what it was.

"Damn" Tucker Muttered as he lowered his Forehead onto the Cannon that he was adjusting "Back to Square one."

* * *

A/N: ZOMG I am an evil person aren't I…Sorry

Any Way please cast your Votes According to

The romance level Is fine thank you

Or

Yay For romance Make it more intimate

Any way this chapter would have been posted a hell of a lot sooner if my internet didn't just up and Die on me.

Other wise thank you for Reading…Refer to a friend, And Could someone please do Fan Art for this and tell me where it is I would love it…It would be an Awesome but totally belated birthday present.

LOVE YOU ALL WHO READ AND REVIEW

truth filled lies- where even lies are filled with truth


	17. Storms

A/N: Sorry read the bottom for a full apology.

Disclaimer: : cries of Pain:

_**(READ THE BOTTOM A/N its after the story it's inportant)**_

_The Seas be ours _

_Chapter 17_

_Storms_

* * *

Sam sat in the crows nest watching the overcast sky; the weather seemed to reflect her mood. She had not spoken to Danny sense that evening below deck and that was five days ago.

'I don't belong here…I don't belong here…I don't belong here…' Sam kept chanting to herself, though she was starting not to believe that statement at all her self. She felt more at home here then any where else, well she did before five days ago.

"Damn" Sam swore quietly as she watched storm clouds brewing over head.

"Sam"

Turning Sam Saw Danielle climbing up through the door on the floor that led into the crows nest, she no longer wore the cloths proper to a young girl, you would have thought she was a boy by the look of her except for the long black hair, she had refused to cut it and decided to put in a pony tail high on her head

"yes Danni"

"are you really from a different time period?" Sam sighed at the question…so much for keeping it a secret.

"yah Danni…Look I really don't want to talk about it…I probably already messed up the future enough as it is." The reply came from Sams lips like a long drawl. A headache was starting to brew in her mind and she so didn't want to deal with that.

"oh…so you want to go back to your time?"

"what's with the questions Danni" Sam Blurted out. immediately regretting it when she did, by the look on the younger girls face.

" I don't want you to go." The small girl whispered quietly that Sam just barely heard it

"what"

"I don't want you to go" Danni repeated louder. " And neither does the captain" Sam chose not to answer but decided to go back to watching the sky. The clouds where getting darker and you could just hear the sounds of thunder rolling over head.

"It looks like a storm." Sam Finally said. By the look on Danni's face Sam could tell that that was not the answer Danni wanted to hear. She opened her mouth to reply, but her voice was shut out by a particularly large clap of thunder. All around them the sailors of the Phantom rose called out. As the sea around them became a wild orchestra of clashing waves, clapping thunder. And the crash of striking lightning.

"Sam, Danni!" a shout called up to them, "get down from there." The voice sounded distinctly like Danny's But with the storm around them, they couldn't be sure.

Ever so carefully the two females climbed down the shaking rigging to the slippery decks below. Sam Ultimately Realizing the Hazard forcibly sent Danny below deck. While she went to back up the rigging to help Kwan and Dexter Tie up the Sails.

"thisisnotgoodthisisnotgood" Sam Heard Dexter mutter to himself over and over again. She didn't comment not that she really had time to. Kwan kindly did it for her, smacking the young man across the back of the head, sending sprays of water from his hair as he began yelling at him to get back to work

With a finale tug the Sales were securely locked away. Sam stood holding tightly onto the mast while Dexter and Kwan began there decent. Sam Watched as parts of the boat and pieces of cargo that had been neglected to be secured were lost to the ocean

"SAM" hearing the call of her name she turned to its source only to hit squarely in the stomach by a large force, her winded body flew into the air by the force before plummeting to the black depths of the ocean.

"SAM….SAM"

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Sam disappeared from the decks of the Phantom Rose, it wasn't long before the storm began to clear. The crew stood Frantic on the deck, Calling out her name, before standing is a solemn silence.

Danny hung is head, his white hair covering the eyes that only shown anger. He knew the sea could be a relentless animal to those who tried to tame its waters. But it didn't have to take the one that deep down He knew he loved.

"Sam" his whispered voice called out knowing she wouldn't answer. A small glint caught his attention, looking down resting there not mere inches from his feet the Silver pendent with its deep purple stone, glinted in the setting sun.

Here was the pendent, but where was Sam.

* * *

A/N:

Omg I am so sorry that this chapter

Number 1- is so late

And number 2 is kind of crappy and REALLY SHORT

The next one will be much better….

DON'T WORRY SAM IS NOT DEAD

Next chapter we meet the main villain of the story

Oooooooo who could it be.

LOVE YOU ALL WHO STICKED WITH ME

Till next time:

Truth filled lies


End file.
